kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf Dragmire
thumb|300px|right|Ganon's ThemeGanondorf Dragmire (originally from the Zelda series) is an evil Dark Lord that serves as one of Lord Gnaa's main allies. Born ages ago in the desert Gerudo tribe, he possessed dark, mysterious powers, and became very involved in Satanism during his younger years. When he became older, he declared to the demons of the Underworld that Malladus Uno was an unfit ruler. The demons saw something evil inside Ganondorf and began to follow his lead. Eventually, Ganondorf came across the Triforce of Power and used it to spread chaos to the world, before he was vanquished by his long-time archenemy, Link. Ganon was banished to the Underworld, but was constantly revived throughout the ages, having to face various incarnations of his archenemy. Ganondorf's goals have always been to destroy the Uno Royal Family and reign as Demon King. Firstborn Saga His first small appearance was at the end of Operation: DUTCHMAN, riding his horse and arriving at Mt. Gnaa to meet up with the other minions, then listening to Lord Gnaa's evil plan. He then appeared in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others at the end with Lord Gnaa and the minions again, saying how Eggman's clones wouldn't have worked without his dark magic added to them. In The Great Galactic Race, he and Scarlet rode together in a black race car, ordering the cat girl to take out some racers. They were then knocked out by Nick's Revenge Rider. In the one-shot "The Path of Scar", Ganondorf didn't trust Scarlet Vargas when she joined the Dark Side, so he implanted her with the Dark Flame, which he would use to kill her if she betrayed them. He had a bigger appearance in Attitude Adjustment, meeting with Principals Sauerbraten and Smelling to buy the Giantess Fanny off of them. He then tried shooting her with the Darkness Cannon, but he was stopped by Nigel and Rachel, who then engaged him in battle. After Fanny was set free, Ganondorf tried jumping and attacking her, but the giantess simply grabbed him and threw him a great distance. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, he and Scarlet met The Terrible Toxic Four in the sewers to recruit them to Lord Gnaa's ranks. Ganon was about to sing "Be Prepared" before he was stopped by Leopold Anderson, screaming that he doesn't want anymore Lion King references. In the one-shot "Ganon's Trial", Ganon was on trial in the Underworld for attempting to murder the Uno Royal Family, saying that he should be King. When Ganon was sentenced to an eternity in the Negaverse, he killed Grandfather's wife. In the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", he broke Numbuh -4 out of his prison and took him to free Lehcar EiznekCm from her prison in the Twilight Realm. After doing so, he gave Lehcar the Sword og Immortality, a sword that grants extra years of life, which Lehcar used to kill a Negative operative and give that operative's years to Ganon. In Final Preparations, Ganondorf had Zant and Vaati go and turn Harvey to evil, since Lehcar was unable to, and have Koume and Kotake give Lehcar a little more practice. When the operative encountered him at the Brotherhood Base, he explained the balance between Negatives and Positives, and how Lehcar came to be. When Ganon, Scarlet, and Lehcar attacked the Moonbase, Nigel faced his fear and faced Ganon, with the help of Eva. Ganon nearly defeated them before Muffy Jenkins (Dimentia in disguise) came out of nowhere and sucked him into deep space. Legend of the Eight Firstborn During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Ganondorf learned that Rachel T. McKenzie was the newest incarnation of Link, and that she bears the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword. He also learned that her cousin, Mandy McKenzie, held the Triforce of Wisdom, and wanted to persuade her to come to his side. Ganondorf admits to Rachel that he is disappointed with where Link has come shortly before having King Bulblin attack her. Ganondorf later meets Hannibal Roy Bean, a demonic bean from the Yin-Yang World, who reveals Ganondorf's past life to him. Near the end of Rachel's story arc, Ganondorf was able to bring all parts of the Triforce together. He and Ghirahim performed a ritual on the crater of Mt. Malladus, where Ganondorf absorbed Mandy's soul. Ganondorf was able to awaken the demon inside of him that was Ganondorf's past life, Demise. Ganondorf used the newly-formed Triforce and wished for the mortal and Underworlds to merge, causing destruction and havoc across the Earth. Rachel tried to face his new power, but the Dark Lord swallowed the Supreme Leader. However, she was able to fight her way out. Ganondorf retreated to Castle Hell to refuel when Rachel and his traitorous daughter came to confront him. Ganondorf possessed Mandy's lifeless body and battled Rachel, but Rachel came victorious, temporarily rendering Ganondorf helpless. After Hannibal Bean did battle with the heroes, and Mandy's soul was recovered, Ganondorf grabbed the demonic bean and ate him, using his powers to truly awaken as Demise. Rachel, Mandy, Lehcar, and the Uno demons engaged Demise in a great clash. Near the battle's end, Malladus Uno returned from the depths and finished Demise by ripping his head off. Before Malladus could take revenge on the heroes, Demise's body grabbed him and absorbed his power, and Ganondorf became Satandorf, his most powerful form. Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar unleashed the true force of their Triforces, teaming up to clash Satandorf together. They vanquished the unholy demon, changing Ganondorf back into a human. As Ganondorf felt himself helpless and weaker, the image of Link and Zelda's spirit appeared before his vision. Ganondorf declared that Lehcar was cut out of his will just before Rachel and Link dealt the final blow. Ganondorf was immediately sucked into a Sanzu Vortex, his skin and bones decaying away as he cursed the names of Zelda and Link, and damning Rachel T. McKenzie. After his destruction, the remains of his powers were absorbed by Lehcar. Background Ages before Ganondorf's time, the Underworld was ruled by a more powerful demon called Demise. Demise dominated Malladus and led the Demon Wars, until he was vanquished by an earlier incarnation of Link. Years later, Demise was reborn in the form of Ganondorf Dragmire, who took up an interest in demons and Satanism. He was able to gain the respect of many demons, declaring various Demon Wars in his time. After years of searching, he gained hold of the Triforce of Power, becoming stronger than ever. He was vanquished by a later incarnation of Link, but was revived again and again, to the day that Rachel McKenzie was Link's newest incarnation. One day, 30 years ago, Ganondorf struck down Malevolous Djinn, Grandfather's wife, and he was imprisoned in the Negaverse. However, he was offered a pact from the gods: when Rachel's parents' Negatives refused to get married, the gods told Ganon they would free him from the Negaverse if he mated with the mom's opposite and had Rachel and Harvey's opposites, and he did so. For years, Ganon has been trying to dethrone the Uno Royal Family, and succeeded in killing Nigel's twin sister when he was 4 years old, giving Nigel horrible visions whenever he faced Ganon. Relationships Bowser Ganondorf doesn't seem to like Bowser's competence, saying he can't remember to lock the front gate of his castle. In Attitude Adjustment, he tried stealing Bowser's mission to turn Fanny evil. Scarlet Vargas When Scarlet joined Lord Gnaa, Ganondorf didn't trust her, so he cut an X scar across her cheek, so he can use his magic to kill her if she betrayed. Dr. Eggman Ganondorf doesn't seem to care much for Eggman. He thinks Eggman's too weak. Lehcar EiznekCm Lehcar is Ganondorf's devious daughter. He mated with Rachel's mom's opposite and had both her and Yevrah. Lehcar inherited nearly all of Ganon's powers. While she is his favorite child, Ganondorf is very mean and abusive toward her, and it's questionable if Ganon would've allowed her to live, since he had to kill Rachel McKenzie. Yevrah EiznekCm Yevrah is Ganondorf's son, and Harvey's opposite. He was disgusted with Yevrah's surprising sweetness, and wishes he had Harvey as his son. He even gets the idea that the gods switched both opposites at birth. Malladus Uno Ganondorf thinks Malladus and his family are weak, and has been trying to overthrow them to seize power. Nigel Uno Ganondorf is desperate to kill Nigel out of all the Uno Family members, being so powerful (because he defeated Malladus and Dimentia). He thought that no one would question his power after defeating Nigel. Link Link was Ganon's greatest enemy in the past. Now Link's spirit is inside Rachel. Rachel T. McKenzie Rachel is Link's distant descendant, and therefore greatest enemy to Ganon. The Terrible Toxic Four Ganondorf recruited the Toxic Four to Lord Gnaa's ranks. They aren't seen around him much. Appearance Ganondorf is covered in mostly black armor, with a long, flowing dark purple cape on his back. He has red hair, which is tied in several curls along his head, and his hair extends to a small, red beard along the edges of his face. He has dark yellow eyes and dark green skin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Crossover Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Firebenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains